Sailor Moon: Gemstone
by Kadiya
Summary: Sailor Moon: Gemstone is the Story of the Gems, Sailor Garnet, Sailor Jade, Sailor Crystal, Sailor Hematite, Sailor Onyx, and Sailor Amber. It is a crossover of Sailor Moon/Inuyasha.
1. Prologue: I thought time travel was

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or the sailor scouts. I do own the Sailor Gems. Do not sue me.

**_The Gemstone Senshi_**

****

**_Prologue: I thought time travel was forbidden. _**

****

The solar sailor Senshi are tiring. Their battles have become long and hard and their bodies are wearing out. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi-Moon are the sole exceptions. For the two outer Senshi age would never be a problem. They were pretty much immortal. Saturn could not die because if she did, the Silence would be set loose wreaking havoc across the galaxies and the maker did not wish for that to be unleashed yet so she was eternally youthful and eternally alive unless she used her forbidden attack which let's face it, she only used that once in a blue moon anyway. Pluto could not die because if she did time could never flow again so she wiled away the years ageless and deathless at the gates of time which let me tell you got boring after awhile. Chibi-Moon would not die because her body had willingly housed the silver crystal and suffered no ill side effects from it.

Neo-Queen Serenity died in King Endymion's arms on her 957 birthday. He followed her quickly by way of a broken heart. Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter had been sick with an unknown disease for a very long time and finally succumbed in July of that same year. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune never recovered form betraying their fellow senshi with Sailor Galaxia and committed suicide not long after the King and Queen came to power.

Three months after the King and Queen died, Princess Small Lady Serenity Tsukino called a meeting with her advisors on what to do about the rampant monster attacks.

"Something has to be done," said the pink haired princess. "The people can't hold out much longer against the encroaching threat. What are your thoughts on the current situation, Master Artemis?"

"My lady," said the white feline with the crescent moon symbol on his forehead, "Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto are doing all they can to defeat the monsters right now, but they need a little bit of help. Does the Silver Crystal still reject you as ruler?"

"Yes, Luna said it would until I have a solid team of senshi to help me. But how am I to find Senshi? I thought all the senshi in this part of the galaxy were dead."

"You could always go retrieve the Gemstone Senshi." A voice from the corner stated, "I have been observing them and am sure they are tired of the time they are stuck in."

"Sailor Pluto! I'm glad to see you. Who are the Gemstone Senshi? Why have I never heard of them and what did you mean about that time crack?"

"The Gemstone Senshi are the senshi of the lost Kingdom of **Spectra** who lived outside our solar system and out of Queen Serenity's jurisdiction. The Kingdom of Spectra sank into obscurity during the Silver Millennium because the true heir to the throne, Princess Crystal was kidnapped and hidden far from Spectra. The Kingdom of Spectra was divided into only ten planets each named after a certain gemstone. The ruling planet was Planet **Crystal** whose people were supposed to be completely pure hearted and true to the ruling family. The second planet was **Garnet**, Home of Sailor Garnet, the Vibrant red soldier. She came to help at the end of the Silver Millennium. They all did. But they attempted to return home just a bit too late and were caught in Serenity's magic. Anyway, the third planet was I believe **Emerald**, Sailor Emerald's homeland. The forth plant was **Cat's-Eye**, with Sailor Cats-eye. The fifth planet was **Amber**, Home of Sailor Amber. The Sixth planet was **Bloodstone**, place of Sailor Bloodstone, a Senshi who was slightly prone to violent acts. The Seventh planet was **Hematite **with Sailor Hematite as protector. The Eighth was **Jade**, with Sailor Jade as protector. The ninth was **Lapis Lazuli**, with the twin senshi, Sailor Lapis and Sailor Lazuli. The Tenth was **Onyx**, haven of Sailor Onyx. You have never heard of them because their powers have never been activated. Indeed they have just now started awakening in the past. They are reawakening in Feudal Japan. The time is rife with demonic activity and happenings. I believe they were caught in the backwash of Serenity's magic and were sent only 500 years into the future by accident. Back with my story, just as Sailor Garnet and the rest of the Gems, as everyone called them, arrived in the Moon Kingdom there was a great uproar on one of the Solar Asteroids. I believe it was Ceres. Princess Crystal had been found living quietly with her captors. She was whisked away to the Moon Kingdom to await her personal guard who were in reality already there and trying to fight there way to the moon. So every Gem and their princess were sent into the future, quite by accident."

"So, what you're saying is I have to find 10 people who are lost in the stream of time!" The pink haired lady said with a squeal.

"No, my lady, we only need to find Sailor's Garnet, Jade, Hematite, Crystal, Onyx and Amber right now. They are the only ones in the Feudal era."

"Oh, that makes it easier, I suppose. What are you leaving out, Pluto?"

"Nothing your highness…"

"Come on Plu, I'm a big girl now. Nothing will hurt me."

"You can't go"

"What do you mean? I have to go! I'm the new leader of the Sailor Senshi and I have to go!"

"I knew you would react like this. My Lady, you cannot go because in your absence someone could effectively seize the throne and have us hunted down and destroyed when we return."

The princess mulled over this turn of events for a few minutes and concluded that Sailor Pluto was right.

"Alright, I want Pluto and Saturn to head out right away. Artemis, I want you, Luna and Diana to change to human and increase the guards around the castle."

"Yes, Princess" the two Senshi and one cat bowed and ran out of the room to do their precious princesses bidding.

"Please hurry, Plu, Saturn. I can't hold the castle by myself for long.

To be continued…

Chapter 2: Onwards to the Gates of Time.


	2. Chapter 1: Onward to the Gates of Time

_**The Gemstone Senshi**_

_**Chapter 1: Onward to the gates of Time!**_

In a clearing in a big beautiful forest lay two girls. One had vibrant hair the color of garnets, the other had hair the color of jade. The strange thing about these two girls was the way they dressed. They were scantily clad for the time. They each wore a strange suit comprised of white and two different colors.

The red head wore a white body suit with a strange garnet colored collar that reached her shoulder blades. The collar had two pale blue stripes and two pale blue stars at the corners. The collar fastened at her breast with a pale blue bow. In the center of the bow was a garnet colored starburst. She wore a tiara of sorts that consisted of a pale blue beaded band and a garnet star in the exact center. She also wore a pale blue band around her neck, a choker, with another garnet star in the center. She wore white gloves that ended an inch and a half before her elbows and a single layer pleated garnet skirt that ended one inch above her knees. She had another pale blue bow on the back of her skirt, tails reaching midway down her legs. The look was completed by short garnet colored boots that ended just above her ankles. The other girls' outfit was an exact mirror of the redheads except her colors were different. Every where there was garnet on the red head was jade green for the jade haired girl and every instance of pale blue was replaced by navy blue.

The two out of place girls were battered and bruised. They looked as though they had been on the wrong side in a fight of epic proportions. Their strange suits were dirty and torn but enough was left for modesty's sake, of course.

The jade haired girl groaned and opened her hazel eyes. She glanced blearily around, sunlight blinding her and making her eyes shimmer distractingly. She spied her companion and gasped.

"Garnet!" She exclaimed forcing herself to her feet, despite gut wrenching back pain and a headache that nearly made her keel over.

She fell to her knees beside the other girl and shook her, "Garnet, wake up."

The jade haired girl stared despondently around the clearing and said, "Okay Jade, something messed up is going on. There are NOT any forests like these in Henderson; Maybe not in Kentucky or the United States period. Where are we? Last I remember it was night and we were in a field fighting for our lives…" Jade glanced at Garnet and sighed, "Where's Chi when you really need her? I can't wake Garnet up. I'm kind of scared, where are Sailors Hematite and Crystal?"

Garnet stirred suddenly and began to cough, a deep and painful sounding thing. Jade rolled the poor thing on her side, (in case she had to throw up) and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Calm down, Garnet. You're safe. I'm here. Just breathe my friend. Concentrate on breathing."

Garnet finally stopped coughing and asked, an increasingly hysterical/angry tone, "Where is here, Sailor Jade? Are the others okay? What happened? Are you ever going to let me up or do I have to hurt you?"

Jade chuckled and moved away from Garnet, "You might want to be careful when you stand up. It feels like the strongest fires of hell the first time."

Garnet ignored her and sprang to her feet. Other than wincing a few seconds she showed no ill effects from the sudden movements. Jade glared at Garnet and growled, "I hate it when you do that. I know you don't show pain, dizziness or weakness because you fell like your loosing face in front of me. One of these days it's going to get you seriously hurt or killed."

Garnet glared back at Jade, "It will not! I show pain only when it gets severe enough to impede my abilities! Enough talking, where are Chi and Princess Suki?"

Jade took a deep breathe and stepped away from the visibly angry girl. "UMMM, I don't exactly know where they are…"

* * *

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto stood at the time gate. "Pluto, are you sure you know exactly where we need to be? I remember one mission where the princess was almost lost in the time stream just because you lost your focus."

The keeper of time stared at the soldier of Ruin, "Of course I know where we're going! I wouldn't attempt to go if I didn't. And I only lost her _ONCE _as opposed to the many times you've lost her…"

Saturn held up her hands hoping to placate the angry woman, "I was just saying that she had gotten lost in the time stream before, not blaming you for anything."

"Keep saying things like that and I'll drop you with the dinosaurs, Princess."

Saturn and Pluto glared at one another for a few more seconds before grabbing hands and walking into the time stream…

* * *

Garnet stared at Jade, shocked "If you don't know where our friends are, WHY ARE WE STANDING HERE STARING AT EACH OTHER?"

Jade glared at Garnet, "We are standing here, Oh fearless leader because we don't even know where _WE_ are. So, Leader girl, what should we do now?"

Garnet stood by a tree as far from Jade as she could, "Shut up, Sailor Jade." Garnet said with a sneer, "We do not know where we are or how we got here and we should act accordingly. Do _not_ wander off on your own, do _not_ act as though you are the queen of the Earth and lastly do _not_ change to your other self. The last thing we need is for the enemy to realize who we really are."

Sailor Jade stared at Sailor Garnet realizing that her battle persona had taken over and turned her into the demonic version of a friendship senshi once again, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it, thinking of nothing to change her friend back.

An unfortunate accident had made Sailor Garnet this way. At the end of the Silver Millennium just before Garnet had rushed to protect Serenity, a demon appeared in front of her. Its powers were formidable and it had mortally wounded the friendship senshi. Using the last of her powers and a forbidden attack, Sailor Garnet sealed the demon within her own body, much like Galaxia had done with Chaos. It was supposed to lay dormant for all eternity in the pit but Garnet had not realized she would be reborn. To counteract what Garnet had done to save her, Serenity strengthened the seal, binding the demon irrevocably into Sailor Garnet's soul. Sailor Garnet's true battle persona was destroyed in favor of this demon.

'_I'll save you from yourself, Garnet. Just wait and see!"_

"Fine, oh fearless one. Lead the way."

* * *

Three figures prowled through the forest, one was extremely tall compared to his companions. The tallest one had long silver hair, golden eyes and a blue crescent moon mark on it's forehead. He was male, though ambiguous. He wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. The second tallest, a young girl wore an orange and white kosode. She had long dark hair and brown eyes. The final member of the group looked completely inhuman. It had green skin and bulging black eyes.

"My lord," the inhuman creature said. "Perhaps we should rest for a time. Rin appears to be growing fatigued."

The tallest looked at the young girl who was having trouble keeping up. "Very well, we shall rest. Jaken, go and find something for Rin to eat."

Jaken scrambled to do as his lord had commanded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stood under a tree, waiting for Jaken to return. He sniffed the air casually and tensed faintly. There were two new scents in his forest. For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru felt slightly threatened.

TBC


End file.
